An array camera is a camera that is made up of multiple imaging components. Each individual imaging component captures data for a two dimensional image of a view. For purposes of this discussion, an imaging component is an individual camera and/or circuitry including an array of pixels that capture data for a two dimensional image of the view. The data of the two-dimensional images used to generate as a light field. A light field can be used to produce super-resolution (SR) images and other types of images of the view using some or all of the data from the various two dimensional images captured by the individual imaging components.
During the manufacture of most digital cameras (including array cameras) and each imaging component of an array camera, a calibration process is typically performed. In a conventional camera or imaging component, the calibration process typically measures the Modulation Transfer Function (MTF). MTF measurements enable the detection of aberrations that degrade MTF. Some calibration processes may also be used to collect data that characterizes the camera or imaging component in order to adjust the parameters of various image processing algorithms to produce desired images. Typically, the need to obtain precise data during calibration is balanced with the need to keep the manufacturing test overhead to a minimum.